Gremlin Village
Gremlin Village '''(known as '''World of Gremlins as a whole) is a level of the Wasteland that is made up of the remains of the It's a Small World attraction and various elements of Fantasyland. There are a few theme park rides in the village like Dumbo the Flying Elephant and the Mad Tea Party. The Clock Tower also lives in the village as a friendly resident (if you choose the paint path when fighting him). The village appears to be steam powered. Mickey can gather items or be given quests from the Gremlins living here. Sub-Areas Ticket Booth The ticket booth is home to the docks of the Gremlin Village Boat Ride, as well as Wasteland's versions of the Mad Tea Party and Dumbo The Flying Elephant rides respectively. The docks appear to have been relocated here as result of the Clock Tower's sudden madness. This area is decorated by topiaries in the shape of Donald Duck, Dumbo and Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. The Boat Ride Divided into several sections, the boat ride is the star attraction of this area, and takes up half of the overall location. Mickey traverses several sections through Utilidors and Projector Screens. Jungle Boat Ride The opening of the ride, the Jungle Boat Ride is filled with various animal and plant decorations. Giraffes and hippos are scattered around, alongside large palm trees. A few bridges cross over the top of the ride, allowing access to some hidden cut-in rooms. Gremlins Trigo, Hyperion, Habel and Pinza are found trapped in this area. Asia Boat Ride After passing through a small backstage area, Mickey will arrive in the Asia Boat Ride. Here Mickey will find many iconic landmarks, including the Taj Mahal of India and the pagodas of Japan. The fire bridge lies submerged beneath the Thinner flow, and magic carpets frequent the area. European Boat Ride Eventually, you will reach the final section of the ride. The Colosseum is the gateway to the domain of Glockenspiel, though Mickey will have to navigate many more landmarks, like the Leaning Tower of Pise and the Eiffel Tower, to reach it. The Village The main residence of the Gremlins. This Thinner-powered hamlet is nestled comfortably within the workings of the World of Gremlins, and acts as home to Wasteland's resident engineering geniuses. Many small rides like the bi-planes and the carpets act as leisure activities for the Gremlins, with the windmill and the Gremlin Clock Tower being the village's distinguishing features. The Clock Tower's Arena The home of Glockenspiel, the Small World clock tower. After the clock went cuckoo, access was restricted, and so it has been left to run down. Usually the most colorful lively area, the thinner had drained the scenery and darkened the atmosphere. It's up to Mickey to help restore poor Glockenspiel's sanity, and fix the World of Gremlins. Gameplay Mickey starts in the Slalom area of Gremlin Village, where he must paint a gear to open a door and paint in four steam pipes for Gremlin Tiestow. Next up is a theme park-like place. In this area Mickey must help Gremlin Tim by defeating the enemies that have him trapped in the ticket booth and by repairing the teacup and elephant rides respectively. After this is the Jungle Boat Ride, this part of Gremlin Village is where Mickey must free four trapped Gremlins not only to have to fight less Sweepers, but also to get a Silver pin hidden in a chest. In the room that separates the Jungle Boat Ride from the Asia Boat Ride Mickey will meet Small Pete who will give him a quest where he will have to find his log in the crashed boat at the main part of Gremlin Village (just following the Asia Boat Ride). In the Asia Boat Ride, Mickey can raise the fire bridge, restore the magic carpet ride, free three gremlins, and finally open the door leading to the main part of Gremlin Village. In the village, Mickey has to paint Gus' house, restore the pipe system, get Small Pete's log from his crashed boat, free a trapped gremlin, restore the Village Clock, and open the door leading to the European Boat Ride. In the European Boat Ride, Mickey has two options for to attractions: Use the gears in the Tower of Pisa to repair the Thinner whirlpool or shake the pedestals near the tower to knock it down to form a bridge. For the Eiffel Tower Mickey can ride the clouds or go to the top of the tower and melt the toon supports for it to fall and form a bridge. The main objective is to reach the Colosseum to meet with Small Pete. After that, Mickey will face the Clock Tower and by defeating or redeeming it, Mickey will get to Mean Street. Collectibles Pins Bronze Pins *Gremlin Tim's park- In chest in the room opened by Tim if Mickey fixes his park by filling the pump with paint. *Jungle Boat Ride- Paint in all the gears behind the scenes and the platform with the chest lowers. *Gremlin Village- Chest inside Gus' house after Mickey turns off the thinner and paint in the house. *Asia Boat Ride- Fix the valves in the room with the spinning blades then go back to beginning of area and take the now-available walkway to the chest. *Europe Boat Ride- Chest inside Small Pete's treasure room in the Colosseum (must have completed the "Small Pete's Ship Log" quest). Silver Pins *Jungle Boat Ride- ﻿In chest on a retractable ledge with the Sweepers. The chest can only be opened if all four Gremlins have been freed. Then they'll repair the ledge for Mickey. *European Boat Ride- Ride the clouds to the upper level or take the Windmill exit from Gremlin Village to find the chest. Gold Pins *Asia Boat Ride- Inside the wall near the machine that raises the fire bridge; paint in all the gears. Special Pins *Gremlin Pin': '''Shaped like a yellow Gremlin Village Gremlin tent. Traded by Gremlin Shaky for Small Pete's ship log.- Village Part *Stop the Music Pin: Shaped like a record player. Gained if Mickey redeem Clock Tower with Paint. *Unwind the Clock Pin: Shaped like an orange version of Clock Tower's "twisted" face (Is also the save file logo in the World of Gremlins). Gained if Mickey defeats Clock Tower with Thinner. Extra Content *Tunnels: Offered by Tiestow if Mickey patches the steam pipes. *Spatter Springs Up: Found in the ticket booth on the boat under the gears. *Pirate Gate: In the Jungle Boat Ride, Mickey must jump on the plants under the Animatronic Hippo near Gremlin Pinza and get it; it's behind the Giraffe. *World of Gremlins II: In the Asian Boat Ride, Mickey must thin out the lower part of the Goddess of Sun near the exit. He has to ride on the clouds to get it. *World of Gremlins I: In Gremlin Village, Mickey must erase the pink thinnable wall to the right of the entrance and enter the secret area with the smashing platforms. The platforms can kill him with a hit. He must get past them while avoiding being squished. **Inky Mickey: Mickey must complete the "Find Small Pete's Ship Log" quest and enter the Colosseum to get Small Pete to open a room of treasure. Notable Residents in the Gremlin Village *Gremlin Gus (leader) *Gremlin Markus (formerly) *Gremlin Calvin *Gremlin Bennet *Gremlin Shaky *Gremlin Ditto (Trapped by a Spatter) *Gremlin Tim *Gremlin Braun *Gremlin Sam *Gremlin Herman *Gremlin Raul *Gremlin Mysterius *Gremlin Sunstar *Gremlin Gatekeeper *Small Pete *Clock Tower Karma Music * Neutral: Dismal, run-down sounding music fitting for the dilapidated state of the area. Both Marcato and Staccato string parts frequent the piece, harkening back to the wondrous quality of Fantasyland upon which this is partially based. * Paint: Light bells, staccato string and accordion parts give this music an airy feel comparable to the light heartedness of the It's a Small World ride. Train-like whistles and clicks of machinery provide an innocent take on the steam-powered, mechanical nature of the area. * Thinner: Deep brass and woodwind, in combination with heavy percussion, piano and shrill violin parts gives this music a foreboding, post-apocalyptic feel coherent with destruction caused by Thinner. Notes *The dialogue of the Gremlins changes depending Mickey's use of Paint or Thinner on the Spatters in both areas. *In the ticket booth area, Mickey is given the first Paint or Thinner pump. Using Paint gets the teacup ride to work normally again and Tim will reward Mickey by opening the door to the treasure room under the pump room that has a bronze pin. Use Thinner and the umbrella above the teacup ride will drop and the ride will never work again, but it allows access to the chest on top of it which carries a golden E-Ticket. *In the Jungle Boat Ride, there's a chest which seems impossible to get. If Mickey fills in all the gears with Paint instead of using them to get up to the upper floor, not only will the chest be lowered, but it'll start up an easier way to get up to the upper level. *Freeing all the Gremlins in the Jungle boat ride gives Mickey not only one less fight with Sweepers, but also a chest with a silver pin. Miss just one and Mickey will never get it. *In the first room of the Jungle Boat Ride, Mickey must either paint back the hippos or thin the pipes. If Mickey paints back the hippos, it will open its mouth, allowing Mickey to get the White E-Ticket (10 E-tickets) inside the next room. *Showing Small Pete's ship log to Bennet will make Small Pete friendly to Mickey and he'll open a treasure room and the exit once he meets him again. Give the log to Shaky and Mickey will get the "Gremlin" pin and a three stage fight with Blotlings once Mickey meets back up with Small Pete. Trivia *Gremlin Village may have originally been one of the largest (if not ''the largest) level in Wasteland, as it was the setting for almost all of the game's beta screenshots (with three exceptions from Dark Beauty Castle). *Gremlin Village was likely one of the first areas created, since most of the first screenshots show beta versions of it. *Also in the beta screenshots, the World of Gremlins was mostly based off of Disneyland Tokyo (or the Japanese part of the It's a Small World ride in general), as much of the scenery was strongly Japan-like. More variety and the actual ride were added later. *Originally, the village was shown and described as being in fairly good shape as opposed to the other locations in the game, however when the game came out, Gremlin Village was shown to be dark with many malfunctioning rides with the river the boats run on being made of Thinner. *Out of all the worlds in the game, Gremlin Village comes the closest to the early steampunk based concept art that was leaked to the internet (however it's still not nearly as dark). *Also, the ''Epic Mickey'' Game Informer November Issue claims that by entering the inner workings of the small world attraction, the small world theme would be playing in a disturbing backwards way. While Mickey can go behind the scenes occasionally, the regular music for the area plays but if Mickey rides the boats themselves then you'll will hear a version of the small world theme. *In Epic Mickey 2, Mickey can hear the theme song in Rainbow Falls' projector substation. The reason the music was played was possibly because Small Pete made an appearance there. *It is unknown what happened to the Gremlin Village after the quake. On the map for the train station it isn't even THERE. It was most likely completely wiped out. This could be the reason why Small Pete was at Rainbow Caverns. *It has three structures from old cartoons, the Gremlin Clock Tower from Clock Cleaners, the windmill from The Old Mill, and Small Pete's boat from Steamboat Willie. *In the PC files of Epic Mickey 2, the Gremlin Village and ticket booth are mentioned. It likely remains as a leftover from the first game. Gallery Check out the full gallery here! ﻿ Category:Locations Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Wasteland Attractions Category:Mission Worlds Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey Levels Category:World of Gremlins Category:Levels Category:Epic Mickey Gremlins Category:Major Worlds